Um Príncipe de Patins
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [PARA ANKHY] As más lembranças de infância que sempre despertam o medo de um acontecimento podem até ser boas... principalmente quando te levam até seu príncipe encantado... sobre patins.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic apenas por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

**Um Príncipe de Patins**

* * *

_**Para: Ankhy, uma amiga que eu adoro muito e que me deu um Reita! -baba-**_

* * *

_Japão, 16 de Dezembro de 1992._

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje eu vou com papai e mamãe patinar no gelo! Vai ser tão legal!!!_

_Quando eu crescer, eu quero virar uma dançarina do gelo, como aquelas mulheres bonitas que dançam naqueles patins complicados. É tão bonito! E eu vou encontrar um príncipe de patins!!! Não quero um príncipe de cavalo, eu não gosto de cavalos… eu quero um como aqueles homens legais que dançam com patins com as mulheres bonitas!!_

_Vai ser tão divertido! É tão divertido vir pras montanhas!!! Sempre tem aqueles lagos congelados!!! E eu vou me divertir muito mesmo!!!_

_Bom, mamãe já está me chamando, eu tenho que ir agora._

_Quando eu voltar pro hotel, eu conto como foi._

_Ja matta ne!_

Era nostálgico ler aquilo, e ainda assim, um tanto quanto triste. Não sabia por que tinha aquele velho diário em mãos. As páginas estavam bem conservadas, a capa rosa e a pequena tranca dourada estavam intactas. Bom, aquela tinha sido a última coisa que ela escrevera, quando tinha apenas dez anos.

Não sabia o exato motivo, mas ver neve, ver aquelas pessoas felizes passeando sob aquela bonita chuva, ver as pessoas patinando animadas naquela época de festas, de fim de ano… deixava-a um tanto quanto decepcionada. Decepcionada consigo mesma, por não ter conseguido concluir o que havia escrito. Então, a única coisa que podia fazer, era trancar-se no seu pequeno quarto de um apartamento modesto no centro de Nova York e reler aquelas palavras de uma criança sonhadora.

Infelizmente, agora, em seus vinte e cinco anos de idade, não encontrara o seu _príncipe de patins_… e provavelmente, não conseguiria encontrar, já que o que mais fazia era andar longe deles. Longe das pistas.

– Você é tão inútil, Rin. – reclamou consigo mesma, fechando o diário e jogando-o sobre a cama.

Já era noite, mas naquela época do ano, a noite era tão movimentada quanto o dia. Era natal. E infelizmente, precisaria passar longe de sua família. Bom, o trabalho como médica não se conciliava muito com diversão. Não tinha condições de viajar ao Japão no momento, então, precisava se conformar em ver o ano passar, sozinha.

Saiu do quarto, colocou o casaco e o cachecol que estavam pendurados atrás da porta de entrada. As luvas já estavam dentro do bolso, calçou-as e então, abriu a porta, saindo do lugar.

Desceu as escadas por três andares até sair do prédio do apartamento. Olhou para os dois lados da rua. Não estava nevando, mas havia vestígios de neve por todos os cantos. Pessoas passavam conversando contentes, carregando sacolas, divertindo-se. Queria entender porque era a única que não conseguia se divertir de verdade.

Suspirou, vendo o ar condensar diante de si, e então, começou a andar pela rua. Estava muito frio, mesmo com toda aquela roupa.

Havia luzes, luzes e enfeites por cada lugar que passava. Até os amigos tinham viajado, tinham ido encontrar a família. Não entendia porque só ela continuava ali. Porque tivera de escolher uma faculdade de medicina? Agora prometera substituir uma amiga no hospital, e não tinha como mudar aquilo.

Andava olhando para os próprios pés. Tinha certeza que esbarraria em alguém a qualquer momento, mas não tinha muita importância, andar a fazia esquecer das coisas.

Parou apenas quando chegou numa pequena cafeteria. Sentou-se numa das mesas perto das vitrines, observando o movimento lá fora através destas. Pediu um chocolate quente e continuou a observar enquanto esperava pelo pedido.

Viu uma garotinha do outro lado da rua, estava andando lado a lado com uma mulher mais velha, devia ser provavelmente sua mãe. A pequena brincava com uma bola de plástico. Estava agasalhada dos pés à cabeça praticamente. Jogava a bola no chão e a segurava novamente. Sempre o mesmo movimento, repetidamente.

Desviou os olhos da vidraça por uns segundos, quando ouviu o chamado da garçonete.

– Senhorita, aqui está a sua bebida. – ela falou, colocando a caneca fumegante diante de Rin.

– Obrigada. – a jovem agradeceu, meneando a cabeça levemente.

– Mais alguma coisa? – a atendente perguntou, segurando a bandeja em que jazia a caneca com as duas mãos.

– Não. – respondeu, balançando a mão.

A mulher então fez um sinal com a cabeça e então, se retirou para atender a mesa seguinte. Rin fitou o líquido dentro da caneca e então sorriu forçadamente. Bom, parecia que ela realmente não era a única que tinha de trabalhar naqueles dias.

Segurou a caneca pela larga asa, e quando ia levá-la à boca, um barulho irritante adentrou seus ouvidos, um barulho bem conhecido… um freio de carro forçado.

Virou o rosto rapidamente, assim como todos os outros que escutaram o som, e arregalou os olhos ao ver um carro parado e uma pessoa caída no chão. Uma pessoa um tanto quanto _pequena_ demais para ser adulta. Havia uma bola ali perto também.

Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou todo o dinheiro que conseguiu tirar do bolso sobre a mesa e correu para fora do local. Céus, parecia que ninguém estava se movendo para ajudar, além da mulher que acompanhava a criança. Ela chorava desesperada ao lado da menina caída. O motorista do carro saiu às pressas também, mas ela não prestou atenção a ele.

– O que aconteceu? – Rin jogou-se de joelhos ao lado da menina, analisando logo a sua pulsação.

– Ela… ela… oh Deus, eu desviei os olhos por um segundo e ela correu para pegar a bola! – a mulher tentava conter as lágrimas. – Ela está bem? Meu Deus, tem tanto sangue!

– Não se preocupe, precisamos levá-la para o hospital o quanto antes. – Rin disse, notando que havia um ferimento na cabeça da pequena. Ela afastou os curtos cabelos de um bonito prateado para analisar a gravidade do ferimento. – Alguém pode chamar uma ambulância, por favor!

Ela ergueu os olhos para os curiosos que tinham se amontoado em volta. Mas eles apenas conversavam entre si e não pareciam tão eficientes. Até que finalmente uma voz se pronunciou atrás dela.

– Eu a levo ao hospital.

Rin virou-se para encarar um par de olhos incrivelmente dourados e estranhamente familiares. Ficou uns minutos sem reação, apenas encarando aquele dourado dos olhos do homem de cabelos branco-prateados.

– Acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer. – ele completou, tirando Rin de seu transe.

– Ah, claro. – ela concordou. – Então, ajude-me a levá-la para o carro. Precisamos ter cuidado em movê-la ou pode apenas piorar a situação. E eu preciso de algo para estancar o sangue daqui até o hospital.

Antes mesmo que alguém pudesse lhe oferecer ajuda, ela tirou o cachecol, já visando usá-lo para estancar o sangue. O homem abaixou-se e ajudou-a a levar a menina para o carro. Tentavam mais que tudo, não mover demais o corpo dela. A garota ficou deitada no banco traseiro com Rin sentada ao seu lado, ainda estancando o sangue do ferimento com o cachecol. A mãe dela sentou no banco do carona e o homem começou a dirigir o mais rápido que pôde até o hospital.

Durante o percurso, Rin continuava a sentir a pulsação da menina. Estava começando a ficar fraca, ela estava perdendo muito sangue, mesmo que agora a perda estivesse menor, era bom fazer alguma coisa logo. Por alguns minutos, ergueu os olhos para encarar o homem que dirigia pelo retrovisor do carro. Por que será que aqueles olhos lhe pareciam tão familiares? Não lembrava em momento algum de tê-los visto… e ainda assim…

Ele encarou-a pelo retrovisor e ela desviou os olhos imediatamente, sem ao menos saber o motivo de tê-lo feito. Mas durante o resto da viagem, teve a ligeira impressão de que se erguesse os olhos para o espelho, encararia os mesmos estranhos olhos dourados. Por que será que se sentia daquele jeito?

Quando menos esperava, o carro já estava parado diante da entrada do hospital. A mãe da menina parecia ter rezado o caminho todo, receosa de olhar para trás e ver que alguma coisa de ruim acontecera. Eles saíram do carro, e Rin correu até os enfermeiros mais próximos. Eles tiraram a menina do carro e já colocaram numa maca, levando-a rapidamente para dentro.

Rin seguiu-os de perto, passando algumas instruções e despindo o casaco, que foi substituído por um jaleco trazido por uma enfermeira. O homem de olhos dourados e a mãe da criança a seguiram de perto também, a mãe ainda estava terrivelmente preocupada.

– Levem-na para a UTI. – Rin disse, e os enfermeiros apenas menearam a cabeça, continuando a levar a maca ao longo do corredor.

Rin voltou-se para a mulher, impedindo-a de continuar.

– Pode deixar, sua filha vai ficar bem. – Rin sorriu para a mulher.

– Mas… – ela tentou contestar, tentando passar para ver a filha, mas Rin impediu-a novamente.

– Logo eu vou lhe trazer notícias. A senhora precisa ficar aqui e esperar agora. – ela avisou, seguindo pelo corredor.

– Tudo bem. – a mulher finalmente concordou, deixando que Rin continuasse o caminho até onde os enfermeiros tinham levado a pequena.

Rin ainda lançou um último olhar ao homem que estava parado ali no corredor, eles se encararam por um segundo e então, ela precisou desviar os olhos dele para correr até o final do corredor e entrar na sala, desaparecendo de vista.

Quase uma hora e finalmente ela apareceu pelo corredor novamente, colocando as mãos no bolso do jaleco. Impressionou-se ao ver que o homem dos olhos dourados ainda estava ali, parado, de pé e encostado à parede com os braços cruzados. Diante dele estava a mãe da garotinha, sentada numa das cadeiras, com as mãos juntas diante do corpo de maneira aflita. Rin precisou apenas se aproximar o suficiente para que a mulher notasse a sua presença e se levantasse de imediato.

– E então, como está a minha Kanna?! – ela perguntou, no mesmo tom preocupado e ainda mais aflito que antes.

Rin sorriu largamente.

– Ela está ótima. – respondeu. – Precisou de uns pontos na cabeça e de uma transfusão de sangue. Vai precisar repousar um pouco, logo vai poder voltar pra casa. Felizmente não sofreu nenhum traumatismo.

– Ah! Graças a Deus!!! – ela sorriu aliviada, os olhos cintilantes de lágrimas que já derramara até então. – Eu posso vê-la agora?

– Claro. Já devem ter levado-a para o quarto. – Rin completou. – No final do corredor, à esquerda. Quarto 204.

– Muito obrigada, doutora! Nem sei como agradecer! – ela disse, apertando a mão de Rin com força.

– Não precisa. Agora vá vê-la. – Rin disse, indicando o corredor, sorridente.

– Sim! – a mulher não esperou mais um minuto e correu na direção indicada por Rin.

Rin sorriu mais largamente e olhou até que a mulher desaparecesse ao virar o corredor. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco de novo e então, virou-se para encarar aqueles mesmos olhos inexpressivos.

– Er… obrigada pela ajuda. – Rin dirigiu-se ao homem, meio incerta se ele lhe responderia. – Eu não imaginei que ainda estaria aqui, esperando.

– Ela vai ficar melhor? – ele perguntou.

– Ah, vai sim. – Rin respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás do ombro. – Foi por pouco, ela tinha perdido muito sangue quando chegou aqui. Mas, não é bom pensar nessas coisas.

– Bom trabalho, Doutora. – ele disse, fazendo-a encará-lo corada.

– Ah, eu preciso assinar uns papéis na recepção. – ela desviou o assunto o mais rápido que conseguiu, olhando para os lados. – Mais uma vez, obrigada. Até mais.

Ela virou-se antes mesmo que ele pudesse se despedir. Não sabia o que era aquilo que tinha sentido ao vê-lo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. _"Está parecendo uma adolescente descontrolada, Rin"_, pensou consigo mesma, meneando a cabeça negativamente e suspirando. Com os passos largos, logo alcançou a recepção.

– Dr. Rin. – a atendente chamou-a assim que ela alcançou o balcão. – Não esperava vê-la aqui hoje. Não era noite de folga?

– Era pra ser. – Rin sorriu. – Eu acabei de dar entrada numa paciente. Ela sofreu um acidente. Mandei a Karen trazer a ficha. Acho que médicos não têm folga.

– Ah, sim, ela trouxe. – a atendente disse, remexendo alguns papéis ao lado do computador. – Aqui está. – estendeu uma das fichas para Rin.

– Obrigada. – Rin observou as folhas e riscou algumas coisas nas duas páginas.

– Bom, precisamos agora falar com a responsável. – a atendente falou ao receber a ficha de volta. – Ela tem o plano de saúde?

– Ahn… eu não sei. – Rin suspirou, coçando a cabeça, confusa. – Ela está com a filha agora, depois tratamos desses assuntos burocráticos.

– Rin… – a atendente falou num tom de aviso.

– Ah, eu não vou estender a conta do hospital pra mulher assinar agora que ela está se recuperando de quase perder a filha! – Rin disse, num tom como se aquilo fosse algo absurdo de se admitir.

– Eu assino.

Rin certamente teria jogado a ficha da paciente longe se ainda estivesse com ela na mão, ao ouvir a voz se pronunciar de um modo quase que sobrenatural atrás dela. Não conseguiu evitar enrubescer ao encarar o mesmo homem de mais cedo. Ele encarou-a por uns segundos e então, virou-se para a atendente.

– Eu fico responsável pelos gastos. – ele disse para a mulher.

– Ah, sim senhor. – ela começou a remexer nos papéis, até encontrar um em específico e estender para ele. – Pode assinar aqui.

Ele pegou a ficha e assinou, sob o olhar ainda curioso e surpreso de Rin. Nem ela mesma tinha percebido que o olhava tão atentamente. Ele terminou de assinar e preencher o indicado pela atendente e então, virou-se definitivamente para Rin.

– Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou.

– Ah? – apenas naquele momento ela pareceu perceber que realmente estava encarando-o de perto. – Ah, des-desculpe! N-não tem nada de errado, não!

– Acho que já está tudo certo por aqui. – ele disse, estendendo a ficha para a atendente. – Até mais ver, Doutora. Deseje melhoras à garota por mim.

– Ah, claro. – Rin acenou a cabeça positivamente, e então, ele se virou para sair do local, mas, sem ao menos saber o motivo, ela seguiu-o antes que ele se afastasse demais.

– Eh? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado e viu quem fizera aquele movimento.

– Desculpe, mas… não me disse seu nome. – ela falou de maneira tão espontânea que ainda estava pensando se os pés não tinham se movido por vontade própria.

– … Sesshoumaru. – ele respondeu depois de hesitar por uns segundos. – Taisho Sesshoumaru.

– Você… também é japonês. – ela disse, um tanto quanto surpresa.

– Hai. – ele confirmou, virando-se de frente para ela.

– Rin. Tsuzuki Rin. – ela se apresentou, deixando que um largo sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Não sabia por que exatamente, mas era tão bom ver que não estava _sozinha_.

Ele fez uma reverência como cumprimento. Era realmente bom lembrar-se dos costumes de seu país. Parecia que estava em casa mais uma vez.

– Bom… eu vou deixar você ir agora. – ela disse, levando a mão até o pescoço, para coçar a nuca sem graça, não percebeu quando ele seguiu a sua mão com os olhos, até deter-se num detalhe quase despercebido em sua face esquerda. – Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. E mais uma vez… _arigatou_.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente e voltou a seguir seu caminho para sair do lugar. Rin foi obrigada a virar-se e seguir de volta para a recepção. Já que estava ali naquele momento, não custava nada estragar o resto da noite de folga pra resolver os assuntos pendentes.

Quando a jovem média pôde voltar para casa, já passava de meia noite. Despediu-se dos colegas de trabalho que ainda iam ficar de plantão e seguiu até seu armário. Tirou o jaleco e pegou o casaco e o cachecol que já estavam ali desde mais cedo. Observou o cachecol sujo de sangue, assim como o próprio casaco e parte da calça. Suspirou, segurando o cachecol em mãos e seguindo para sair do lugar.

Chamou um táxi assim que alcançou a rua. A única parte boa era que sempre havia movimento lá, por menor que fosse, e sempre poderia arrumar um jeito de voltar para casa segura. Por sorte a casa não ficava a mais de meia hora de distância do hospital e se fosse mais cedo, poderia voltar andando.

Dez minutos e já estava sentada em sua cama, tirando os sapatos, o casaco e todo o resto da roupa para poder tomar um banho bem quente. Dava graças aos deuses que tinha um chuveiro elétrico ou simplesmente congelaria naquela época fria. Não era a maior fã do frio… não depois _daquele_ dia.

Colocou a cabeça repentinamente sob a água do chuveiro, não precisava lembrar de tais coisas naquele momento. Terminou logo de tomar banho e vestiu a roupa mais quente que conseguiu encontrar dentro do guarda-roupa. Pôs meias e luvas de algodão, depois, sentou-se na cama com as pernas sobre esta, cobrindo-se imediatamente com o lençol. Percebeu um peso cair sobre suas pernas ao movimento de puxar o cobertor, e então, segurou o pequeno diário rosa entre as mãos. Agora lembrava que o havia deixado jogado sobre a cama mais cedo.

Ficou encarando-o por um momento, passou as pontas dos dedos finos lentamente sobre a capa, sorrindo levemente. Conseguia lembrar-se perfeitamente de cada uma das últimas palavras que tinha escrito nele, de tanto relê-las. Colocou-o sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e apagou a luz falha do abajur. O quarto ficou completamente escuro, exceto por umas poucas luzes da cidade que invadiam o aposento através da janela. Não demorou muito e seus olhos começaram a pesar…

_**…**_

_Vai ser tão divertido! É tão divertido vir pras montanhas!!! Sempre tem aqueles lagos congelados!!! E eu vou me divertir muito mesmo!!!_

– _**Rin-chan, querida! Venha ou vamos nos atrasar! – uma voz feminina adentrou-lhe os ouvidos, fazendo-a parar de escrever por uns segundos.**_

– _**Já estou indo, okaa-san! – gritou em resposta, voltando a atenção para o pequeno caderno de capa rosa diante de si. Repousou o lápis sobre ele, e continuou a escrever.**_

_Bom, mamãe já está me chamando, eu tenho que ir agora._

_Quando eu voltar pro hotel, eu conto como foi._

_Ja matta ne!_

_**Fechou o diário e então, saiu do quarto, correndo o máximo que podia com todas aquelas roupas impedindo sua movimentação.**_

_**Logo estava na sala, segurando a mão de uma mulher bem mais velha, sorridente de felicidade com a idéia de sair para patinar.**_

– _**Querida, vamos indo. – um homem apareceu no portal ao fim da sala. Andou até elas duas e depois de beijar a mulher, levantou a pequena garota em seus braços. – E então, Rin-chan, está animada?**_

– _**Hai! Nós vamos patinar e fazer guerra de bolas de neve!!! – comentou, batendo palmas, excitada.**_

– _**Claro, querida. – a mulher respondeu, já andando até a saída, acompanhada do homem que carregava a criança.**_

– _**E eu vou encontrar um príncipe de patins?! – perguntou, ainda mais empolgada.**_

_**Os outros dois riram, saindo finalmente da casa e fechando a porta ao passar.**_

– _**Pode ter certeza de que encontrará, querida… – a mulher respondeu.**_

_**…**_

_**Estava frio… tão frio… não conseguia falar, sua voz parecia estar presa dentro de sua garganta. Quase não conseguia se mexer. Estava ficando com medo… otou-san… okaa-san… onde estavam? Por que não estavam ali?! Estava ficando com muito frio, porque ninguém a ajudava?! Seus dentes batiam parecendo que iam quebrar, aquela água estava puxando-a mais e mais, não ouvia nada, não sentia nada além de frio. O ar estava começando a faltar, parecia que tudo dentro de si estava congelado, quase não conseguia ver o que estava lá em cima. Debatia os braços desesperadamente, mas não tinha mais forças… a água estava começando a lhe engolir…**_

_**Então, do nada, estava finalmente saindo daquele lugar, sentia os braços quase completamente congelados sendo puxados para fora, todo o seu corpo estava quase paralisado… parecia ter se passado tanto tempo desde que estava ali, apenas esperando. Tremia descontroladamente, não sentia nada… nada além daquele frio mortal. Mas havia mais alguém, alguém estava lhe apertando entre os braços, lhe cobria com alguma coisa quente… falava. Mas ela não ouvia, não ouvia nada. O gelo parecia ter congelado até mesmo os seus olhos, não estava conseguindo mantê-los abertos.**_

_**Sabia, tinha certeza de que alguém estava falando, de que alguém estava lhe ajudando… mas não adiantava, não conseguia ouvir, não conseguia falar… só conseguia sentir aquele frio horrível congelando-a. Estava com tanto medo.**_

– _**Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem…**_

_**Tentou virar os olhos, aquela voz finalmente parecia ter alcançado os seus ouvidos… quem era?**_

– _**O… otou-san? Es… está fr-frio.**_

_**Sentiu que estava se movimentando, mas não podia… estava congelada… não conseguiria mover um dedo se quisesse. Tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez, não conseguia ver, não conseguia enxergar nada… só conseguiu ver uma coisa antes de tudo se apagar…**_

Levantou-se assustada, com um bip horrível adentrando seus ouvidos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, esfregando os olhos cansados em seguida. Olhou para a mesa ao lado da cama. Pegou um pequeno aparelho preto, vendo no display o número do hospital. Claro, tinha que ser alguma emergência. E pra melhorar a vida dela, às cinco da manhã.

Precisou trocar de roupa às pressas, quase destruindo todo o quarto por conta da correria de um lado pra outro. Parou no banheiro, para ao menos escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Depois de jogar água no rosto, parou, encarando-se no espelho. Quase que automaticamente, levou a mão até uma cicatriz quase imperceptível em sua face esquerda, perto da orelha. Por que sonhara com aquilo de novo? Provavelmente porque ficara lendo aquele diário no dia anterior. Isso tinha sempre que acabar acontecendo. Suspirou demoradamente e apenas percebeu que estava parada quando ouviu o mesmo bip irritante novamente. Pelo visto devia ser uma coisa muito urgente mesmo. Era bom que fosse algo maior que um transplante de coração, ou ela ia matar o auxiliar que estava lhe chamando.

Sem demorar mais um segundo sequer, saiu do apartamento praticamente correndo. Bom, um acidente desastroso para começar o dia, nada mal. Passou a manhã inteira e parte da tarde, correndo de um lado pra outro, cuidando dos passageiros. Por que será que as pessoas tinham aquele dom sobrenatural de sempre provocar mais acidentes nas épocas de festas? Não era para todos estarem em suas casas, felizes e abrindo presentes, comemorando o natal?

Já passava das três da tarde quando ela finalmente pôde tirar aquele jaleco e seguir até a recepção, dizendo que ia comer alguma coisa, antes que ela mesma precisasse de tratamento.

– Eu estou saindo para almoçar agora. Qualquer emergência, acho que já sabem onde me encontrar. – Rin avisou a uma das recepcionistas, sorrindo e indicando o bip.

– Pode deixar, Dr. Rin. – a atendente respondeu, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Rin andou lentamente ao longo do corredor, cumprimentando alguns colegas ao passar e alguns pacientes de longa data. Saiu do hospital, parando num restaurante ali perto mesmo. Sentou-se sozinha à mesa, sempre olhando a movimentação da rua através das vidraças. Neve nos cantos das calçadas… carros de um lado pra outro… pessoas acompanhadas e carregadas de inúmeras sacolas.

Começou a comer, completamente sem vontade. Nem meia hora tinha se passado direito, já estava terminando a refeição, quando o bip chamou-lhe a atenção novamente. Ela tirou-o do bolso, olhando o número do hospital.

– Ah… hoje é realmente um dia cheio. Será que eu vou dormir essa semana? – perguntava-se, guardando o bip novamente e terminando de tomar o suco. Fez um gesto com a mão e chamou a garçonete que logo lhe trouxe a conta.

Levantou-se rapidamente, andando às pressas para a saída, sem nem prestar atenção por onde estava indo. Claro que isso não era a melhor coisa a se fazer, desde que havia alguém vindo bem de frente para si. Esbarrou fortemente com a pessoa e deu alguns passos vacilantes para trás, conseguindo ficar em pé de novo.

– Ah, me desculpe… – levantou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos e erguendo os olhos para encarar a pessoa…

… Dourados.

– Apressada? – ele perguntou, com aquela mesma face inexpressiva do outro dia.

– Eh? Ah, é que eu preciso ir para o hospital e… – não conseguiu terminar de falar, ao escutar o irritante bip novamente. Estava começando a considerar a proposta de atirá-lo na parede uma coisa muito boa. – Bom, até outra hora.

Ela passou direto pelo homem, sem ao menos esperar alguma resposta. Olhou no relógio de pulso e correu o máximo que pôde, atravessando a rua e alcançando o hospital logo em seguida. Já era costume subir as escadas até o terceiro andar correndo, e possivelmente, pegar o jaleco de algum enfermeiro que a visse apressada o suficiente para não poder ir atrás deste.

Mais e mais emergências, mais e mais pacientes, mais acidentes. Continuava a se perguntar repetidamente, por que as pessoas eram tão descuidadas? Principalmente no inverno. Elas deveriam ser eram mais cuidadosas, isso sim. O problema eram as festas. Claro, sempre havia acidentes demais em épocas de festas.

Quando finalmente se viu livre para voltar para casa, estava pensando na possibilidade de desistir de ir para casa e dormir ali mesmo no hospital ou ficar de plantão, mesmo que não fosse seu horário. Olhou o relógio já quando estava andando para casa. Como nos outros dias, até mesmo depois de meia noite as ruas continuavam um pouco movimentadas. Bom, pelo menos o suficiente para que ela voltasse andando para casa, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, o cachecol protegendo o seu pescoço, sua respiração se condensando com a temperatura baixa.

Andava olhando para os próprios pés, apenas levantando a cabeça vez ou outra para ver se não esbarraria em alguém. Diminuiu ainda mais o passo quando avistou uma praça, aquilo indicava que já estava muito perto de casa. Parou, observando a praça do outro lado da rua. Não parecia ter muita gente andando por ali, na verdade, parecia que não tinha ninguém. E de uns tempos para cá, o local estava movimentado com uma pista de patinação no gelo.

Bom, realmente não ia ter alguém patinando àquela hora da madrugada. Atravessou a rua depois de olhar rapidamente para os lados e não avistar carro algum. Andou um pouco ao redor do parque, observando como ele estava tranqüilo. Até que as coisas daquele jeito eram bem melhores, considerando-se a correria da qual tinha acabado de sair. Andou um pouco mais para perto da pista. Sentou-se num dos bancos vazios ali, respirando aliviada, descansando. Levantou a cabeça para observar o céu… nenhuma estrela. Tudo escuro. Era normal… ia nevar muito pelo visto.

Teria continuado a observar o céu, mas um som estranho invadiu os seus ouvidos. Era um som certamente familiar, mas não lembrava de onde. Era muito baixo. Se não estivesse tão silencioso àquela hora da noite, certamente não o teria ouvido. Levantou-se do banco e andou na direção do som, ele não aumentou muito, na verdade, tinha horas em que diminuía e horas em que aumentava a intensidade. Andou um pouco mais e parou diante de uns arbustos baixos, perto de um gradil. Arregalou um pouco os olhos ao observar a enorme pista de gelo sendo percorrida por uma pessoa apenas. Era dos patins de onde vinha o som. À medida que ele fazia alguma curva, o som aumentava… andava em linha reta, o som diminuía, parava e o som aumentava. Não era como se ele fosse algum grande especialista andando de patins, não dava pra ser dançarino, se estava treinando secretamente para isso… mas sabia patinar muito bem pelo visto.

Ficou observando-o por alguns minutos, vendo como ele era hábil com os patins. Ele deu uma volta larga, nem sequer parecia tê-la notado. Ela tentou acompanhá-lo com os olhos, mas quando menos esperava, ele já tinha parado os patins bem diante de onde ela estava. Ela chegou a achar que ele poderia ter capotado sobre a grade e caído sobre ela.

– Não acha que é tarde para uma mulher andar sozinha por aí? – ele disse, apoiando as mãos na grade, curvando-se para encará-la melhor.

– Er… não acha que é tarde para estar patinando? – ela devolveu a pergunta, corando por perceber que fora notada. Por sorte estava escuro demais para os olhos dourados dele perceberem.

– Eu tenho um carro. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, continuando na mesma posição. – É fácil chegar logo em casa.

– Eu tenho uma casa… perto daqui. – Rin falou. – Eu estava voltando. Mas, você não parece morar por aqui.

– Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, ficando ereto novamente, apenas com as mãos sobre a grade. – Mas isso me acalma.

– Patinar? – ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Silêncio. – ele consertou a resposta dela.

– Ah… er… desculpe se eu interrompi. – Rin disse, agora entendendo a resposta dele como algo perto de "cale a boca".

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, desinteressado. – Mas você ainda não devia estar sozinha a essa hora na rua.

– Estou voltando do trabalho. – Rin respondeu. – Eu preciso parar para descansar de vez em quando. Escutei os sons dos patins. Mas acho que nunca imaginaria que o encontraria de novo.

– Quarta vez. – ele completou.

– Quarta? – ela questionou. – Terceira, não? No hospital, e no restaurante.

Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos, apenas encarando-a, o que fez a mulher ficar confusa. Mas logo ele consentiu.

– Tem razão. Terceira. – respondeu.

– Bom, é melhor eu ir pra casa, se quiser acordar inteira mais tarde. – Rin disse, já dando alguns passos curtos para trás.

– Estava tão distraída me observando patinar que achei que iria fazer o mesmo. – Sesshoumaru disse, continuando apoiado na grade.

– Ah não… sem chance. – ela riu, negando com a cabeça para enfatizar a resposta. – Não gosto de patinar.

– Mesmo? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Mas parecia que queria tentar.

– Não, obrigada. – ela acenou as mãos dessa vez, dando mais um passo para trás. – Acho que já patinei o suficiente por uma vida inteira. – inconscientemente, levou a mão ao lado esquerdo do rosto, passando os dedos rapidamente pela cicatriz ali existente. – Bom, até uma outra vez. Ja matta ne.

– Ja. – ele acenou de volta e ela se virou, afastando-se lentamente do lugar.

Sesshoumaru voltou a debruçar-se sobre o gradil, observando a silhueta da garota começar a desaparecer. Sorriu de lado e então, virou-se, voltando a patinar.

Rin continuou seu caminho até sua casa, andando a passos mais rápidos e apressados. Não demorou a alcançar o prédio do apartamento onde vivia. Entrou em casa jogando as chaves na primeira mesa que encontrou, andando direto até a cozinha, despindo o casaco ao entrar no ambiente um pouco mais quente.

Sentou-se à mesa depois de encher o copo de café ainda da manhã anterior. Levou o líquido a boca e quase cuspiu fora ao perceber o quão gelado estava. Levantou-se, deixando a xícara na pia e saiu do lugar, sem a mínima vontade de comer qualquer outra coisa.

Seguiu até seu quarto, sentando-se na cama e deitando em seguida, fechando os olhos, cansada. Impressionou-se ao perceber que a primeira imagem que veio à sua cabeça fora daquele par de olhos dourados. Revirou-se na cama, balançando a cabeça para os lados, tentando tirar aquela imagem da mente.

– Se bem que ele patina muito bem… – sorriu consigo mesma, lembrando de quando ele ainda não tinha parado diante dela, continuava apenas patinando perdido em pensamentos. – Um belo _príncipe de patins_. – sorriu mais largamente, achando-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

Não demorou muito e num instante estava adormecida. Não se impressionou por não ter conseguido dormir nem cinco horas direito e já havia emergências no hospital. Bom, com aquilo, a sua vida social estava completamente destruída, e mesmo sendo médica, tinha a ligeira impressão de que sua saúde iria para o quinto dos infernos. Precisava de férias urgentemente, para dormir pelo menos doze horas por dia.

Mas havia pelo menos uma coisa diferente naquele dia no hospital. Não que os acidentes aumentassem ou diminuíssem, mas, subitamente, todo aquele branco do qual ela estava rodeada estava fazendo-a lembrar de um certo prateado que há pouco conhecera. Volta e meia, surpreendia-se pensando nele nos cantos do hospital, quando alguém lhe chamava repetidas vezes até que ela desse atenção. Realmente, estava parecendo uma adolescente descontrolada daquele jeito.

– Meu expediente acabou, eu estou indo para casa. Acho que já está tudo mais organizado por aqui. – a jovem dos olhos castanhos avisou na recepção, deixando umas fichas com uma das enfermeiras ali.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Dr. Rin. Pode dormir tranqüila hoje. – a enfermeira disse, sorrindo gentilmente enquanto guardava as fichas numa pasta.

Rin saiu, sorrindo de volta. Claro que ela podia dormir tranqüila naquela madrugada, até acordar de novo com o som irritante do bip, informando que com certeza havia mais alguma emergência da qual ela precisava cuidar.

Mais uma vez, passava de meia noite. Saiu do hospital, olhando para os lados, vendo a pouca movimentação além do próprio hospital. Ficou fitando a rua por uns segundos, pelo caminho que seguia até em casa, pensando se deveria chamar por um táxi ou não. Na verdade, já estava na hora de arrumar um carro, isso sim. Suspirou demoradamente e então, decidiu-se por seguir a pé mesmo.

Fechou o casaco até a gola, colocando as mãos cobertas por luvas dentro dos bolsos do casaco. A noite parecia estar mais quente… bom, pelo menos com relação aos outros dias em que estava simplesmente de matar.

Andava lentamente pela calçada, olhando mais para os pés do que para frente, como já era de costume. Levantou a cabeça depois de um bom tempo andando, olhando ao redor e notando que estava perto daquela praça. Será que ele estava por lá naquela noite também? Continuou andando, pensando em parar lá novamente. As ruas estavam mais vazias naquela noite… mais silenciosas, exceto por um som de passos bem atrás dela… _passos?_

Parou instintivamente, sem ter coragem de virar os olhos. Bom, os passos continuavam agora um pouco mais apressados. Quase que inconscientemente, apressou o passo também, temendo que a pessoa que vinha logo atrás estivesse atrás de si. Não queria virar o rosto, mas a cada vez que apressava o passo, a pessoa atrás de si fazia o mesmo. Estava começando a ficar com medo… será que era só fruto da sua imaginação, ou a pessoa estava realmente seguindo-a?

Quase não percebeu quando alcançou o parque perto de casa, na pressa que estava. Parou rapidamente, lembrando-se do dono dos olhos dourados. Os passos lhe chamaram a atenção novamente. Virou o rosto finalmente para ver quem a estava seguindo, e se realmente a estavam seguindo.

Sua espinha gelou mais do que a temperatura ambiente ao encarar um homem de gorro, vestido com calças jeans e um casaco grande preto. Ele estava com as mãos dentro de ambos os bolsos e sorrira de maneira maliciosa ao encará-la.

Rin arregalou os olhos e seus pés se moveram automaticamente na direção do parque. Não sabia porque estava correndo até ali, se corresse daquele jeito, ficaria apenas encurralada… mas a ligeira sensação de que teria uma certa pessoa ali para lhe ajudar, lhe _proteger_, fizera-a correr desesperadamente, temendo o que poderia acontecer se ficasse parada com aquele homem a seguindo. Conseguiu ouvir os passos dele atrás de si, e ele gritava alguma coisa para ela, mas não estava conseguindo associar as palavras… apenas uma coisa ressoava em sua cabeça com o medo, naquele momento: _"por favor, esteja aqui… por favor!"_.

Depois de correr bastante, já ofegante com o frio, alcançou aquelas mesmas grades da pista de gelo. Parou diante delas e olhou para trás, notando que o homem continuava a persegui-la. Estava relutante quanto a entrar na pista… mas ou era a pista, ou era o homem a persegui-la. Pulou a grade sem muita dificuldade, tentando se manter em pé no gelo escorregadio. Sequer percebeu que o barulho de ter entrado na pista tinha chamado a atenção de um _terceiro_, que já estava ali, e acabara de voltar a atenção para onde ela estava.

A mulher manteve-se de pé com esforço, movendo os pés desajeitadamente, como se tivesse patins nos pés, tentando ir o mais longe possível. Escutou quando os passos do outro cessaram, mas ao virar os olhos, percebeu que ele estava pulando a grade também. Correu com mais pressa, tentando não se desequilibrar.

– Rin!

Virou o rosto rapidamente, ao escutar aquela voz chamando seu nome. Ele estava ali. Ele _estava_. Sorriu fracamente, tentando se equilibrar. Ele estava do outro lado da pista, nos mesmos patins, e parecia ter uma expressão preocupada. Subitamente, ela lembrou-se do porque de estar ali em cima, e voltou os olhos assustados para o outro homem, que ainda tentava se sustentar no gelo para alcançá-la. Por mais que Sesshoumaru estivesse ali, precisava se afastar, ficar longe daquele homem… Sesshoumaru devia ir atrás dele, não dela.

– Rin, não! – ele gritou, apressando os patins e percebendo porque a mulher estava tentando fugir.

Ela virou os olhos pra ele, surpresa pelo grito, assim como o outro homem que a estava seguindo, percebendo que não estava mais sozinho. O homem virou-se rapidamente, dando meia volta ao ver Sesshoumaru se aproximando rapidamente. Mas o dono dos cabelos prateados ao menos ligou para a presença dele ali, patinou agilmente na direção de Rin. Ao vê-lo, ela se virou, para tentar voltar até ele.

– Rin, não faça isso! – ele advertiu mais uma vez, e antes que ela pudesse perguntar o porquê de ele estar falando daquele jeito, escutou um som um tanto quanto peculiar, vindo bem debaixo de seus pés.

Parou subitamente, virando a cabeça para encarar o chão de gelo bem aos seus pés. Não podia ser verdade… aquilo não podia estar acontecendo _justo_ com ela! Arregalou os olhos, amedrontada.

– Rin, cuidado… o gelo está fino nessa parte, você está sobre a superfície do lago, saiu da pista. – Sesshoumaru avisou, pela sua voz, parecia estar perto de onde ela estava, mas ela não levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

– _Iie… n-não pode… não pode quebrar… por favor, alguém me ajude… não quebre, não quebre…_ – ela falava mais pra si mesma do que para Sesshoumaru, com as mãos juntas diante do corpo, pressionadas com força contra o peito. Sua voz estava tão trêmula quanto suas pernas.

– Rin, acalme-se. – Sesshoumaru disse, notando o nervosismo dela. – Fique calma. Só precisa andar a passos lentos até aqui…

– Iie… vai quebrar. Eu não posso… não posso andar… o gelo vai… vai quebrar! – ela falava, respirando ofegante, ainda com a voz trêmula. – Eu sei que vai…

– O gelo não vai quebrar, Rin. Você pode vir até aqui. – Sesshoumaru dizia, e já estava começando a desconfiar se o gelo realmente iria suportar a mulher. Mas só mais uns passos e ele a alcançaria… só alguns passos.

– Eu… não posso, eu não consigo! – ela meneou a cabeça levemente, temendo que algum movimento brusco quebrasse o gelo.

– Claro que consegue! – ele insistiu. – Sobreviveu quinze anos atrás, vai ficar bem agora.

– Eh? – ela subitamente ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. – Como…?

– Apenas ande. – ele repetiu, ainda com o braço estendido, esperando que a mulher se movesse.

Por alguns segundos, ela continuou a encará-lo, sem reação alguma, e então, meneou a cabeça num sim. Sesshoumaru sorriu discretamente, respirando aliviado que ela tinha decidido sair dali.

A garota voltou a olhar pra baixo, andando lentamente e com as pernas trêmulas. Dava passos mínimos, quase não se mexia.

– Vamos, só mais um pouco…

Ele precisou falar apenas aquilo para a jovem escutar o gelo rachando ainda mais. Parou de súbito.

– Não! Eu não vou conseguir! Eu não vou me mexer!!! Esse gelo vai quebrar! – ela quase gritou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Rin, você precisa vir até aqui antes que ele quebre! – Sesshoumaru avisou, começando a ficar impaciente. Se ela não se mexesse logo, o gelo ia acabar se despedaçando.

– Iie! – ela disse, e mexeu a cabeça com força, negativamente. Sem que percebesse, acabou dando um passo para trás… o que não foi lá uma ótima escolha.

Para Sesshoumaru, tudo pareceu acontecer em milésimos de segundo, para Rin, o tempo parecia passar ainda mais devagar, à medida que o gelo despedaçava-se aos seus pés, e começava a sentir o corpo entrando naquela água fria. Só teve tempo de escutar o grito dele chamando pelo seu nome, mas logo, não havia mais nada… só frio.

A água já passara pela sua cabeça, estava tentando se mexer ao máximo, tentando se segurar nos blocos quebrados de gelo que flutuavam ainda na superfície da água. Sua voz parecia ter sumido por completo, o frio estava alcançando sua pele através das roupas grossas, estava sentindo as pernas começarem a paralisar com a temperatura. Não conseguia ver nada, por mais que seus olhos estivessem abertos… estava apenas mais e mais frio. Onde eles estavam? Onde estavam seus pais? Por que não a tiravam dali… não estavam lá da última vez também… por quê? Estava tão frio… estava tão gelado… não conseguia ouvir nada, falar nada, sentia apenas o corpo começar a pesar, paralisar. A água parecia puxá-la com mais força ainda para o fundo… estava com frio, estava com medo… como naquele mesmo dia, anos atrás. Será que dessa vez conseguiria sair…?

Como num _dejavù_, sentiu-se puxada para fora da água. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo passara ali embaixo, mas era o suficiente para sequer voltar a se aproximar do gelo. Os dentes batiam uns contra os outros… sua mente estava confusa, mas seu corpo frio estava envolto agora por braços fortes.

Tentou virar o rosto para falar com a pessoa… mas sua voz parecia não querer sair, parecia ter frio demais para se pronunciar. Quem era mesmo que a estava ajudando? Estava com medo…

– Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem…

Aquela voz… aquelas palavras…

– _**Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem…**_

Será que estava tendo alucinações? Não, não poderia ser seu pai… mas, não era ele que lhe tinha ajudado antes? Então, quem…?

Sentiu-se erguida, estavam andando numa velocidade bem impressionante… parecia que tinha um novo cobertor em seu corpo, mas mesmo que sentisse que estava se movendo, seus pés não estavam tocando o chão. A única coisa que conseguia fazer, era tremer… tremer mais ainda de frio. Uniu os braços ainda mais perto do corpo, abraçando-se sob aquele novo pano que a cobria, aconchegando-se nos braços da pessoa. Quem era…?

– _Quem…?_ – levantou a cabeça uma vez mais, tentando lembrar quem a estava levando… e, antes que tudo virasse um completo breu, conseguiu ver…

**…** _**Dourados.**_

**_…_**

Já não estava mais fazendo tanto frio quanto imaginava que estaria. Nem estava mais tremendo. Não sentia a água gelada tocando sua pele, ou as roupas puxando-lhe ainda mais para baixo… mas tudo continuava um breu total. Será que nem conseguia abrir os olhos ainda?

Quando percebeu que já podia abrir os olhos novamente, seus olhos rodearam o quarto, estranhando porque o ambiente era tão branco, tão claro. Não era o seu quarto, certamente, mas era muito familiar. Virou o rosto um pouco e viu que havia um tubo preso ao seu braço.

Claro, como não poderia ter imaginado aquilo? Devia estar mesmo no hospital, depois do que acontecera…

– Sesshoumaru… – pronunciou repentinamente, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido.

Tantos anos tinham se passado… mas claro que não esqueceria daqueles olhos. Eram os olhos que a tinham encarado da última vez que caíra na água daquele jeito. Não tinha como esquecer, mas ainda assim, o medo de morrer, apenas com seus dez anos de idade, aquela água parecendo facas penetrando por toda a sua pele… o medo… tudo aquilo fez com que ela esquecesse daqueles simples e diferentes olhos. Suspirou demoradamente, ainda sentindo-se cansada. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas ele a tinha salvado novamente. E bom… como da última vez, não estava mais lá.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se vagamente de quando o tinha reencontrado. Lembrando das vezes em que haviam se _esbarrado_. Da vez que o vira na pista pela primeira vez… apenas naquele momento percebeu que ele estava certo quanto ao número de vezes que tinham se encontrado. Eram quatro, e não três.

Virou o rosto para a janela. O quarto estava silencioso, o céu estava um pouco mais claro, mas ainda assim, não dava a idéia de que o inverno ia embora nem tão cedo, ou pelo menos que o sol voltaria. Na verdade, pequenos flocos de neve caíam agora através da janela. Ficou observando-os por um tempo. Incrível como até mesmo aquele simples flocos brancos lembravam-na _dele_. Realmente estava parecendo uma adolescente descontrolada que acredita em amor à primeira vista. Se bem que essa devia ser considerada a segunda vista. Na verdade, observando aqueles flocos tão atentamente e lembrando-se dele… uma pergunta lhe surgiu à cabeça. Como? Como ele sabia que era ela, a mesma garota de anos atrás?

Ao passo que fizera a pergunta para si mesma, levou a mão à cicatriz que havia em sua face esquerda. Claro… como não pensara naquilo antes? Da última vez, cortara o rosto no gelo ao cair… aquela marca devia ser uma coisa boa no final das contas, ele parecia ter lembrado muito bem.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu o som da porta de abrindo. Virou o rosto apressadamente, na esperança de que reveria aquele par de olhos dourados. Decepcionou-se ao encarar um par de olhos negros de um de seus colegas de trabalho.

– Olha só, parece que a bela adormecida finalmente acordou. – o homem aproximou-se da cama dela, segurando uma prancheta e caneta em mãos. – Como está se sentindo?

– Muito bem, obrigada. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo fracamente e colocando o braço sobre o rosto, sentindo-se cansada, mesmo estando dormindo há certo tempo. – Eu estou aqui há muito tempo?

– Você dormiu um dia inteirinho. Te trouxeram na madrugada de ontem. – o homem respondeu, sentando-se no canto da cama dela. – Você estava mal, hein, garota. O que andou fazendo?

– Foi… um acidente. – ela respondeu, suspirando demoradamente. – Mas, quando eu vou sair daqui? Eu tenho pacientes pra cuidar.

– Não se preocupe com isso agora. – ele respondeu. – Precisa fazer mais alguns exames e repousar para se recuperar. Sabia que você quase morreu congelada?

– Eu estou bem. – ela insistiu, mas ainda sem a mínima vontade de mexer um dedo para sair dali.

– Dessa vez, quem decide, sou eu. – o homem falou, seguindo até a porta. – Eu vou deixá-la descansar agora, mais tarde volto para fazermos uns exames.

– Certo, certo. – ela finalmente concordou, a contragosto.

– Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça… a pessoa que lhe trouxe desejou melhoras. – ele disse, saindo logo em seguida, chamando finalmente a atenção da mulher.

Rin sorriu largamente depois que conseguiu associar direito as palavras que seu colega tinha dito. A questão agora, é se o reencontraria para agradecer pelo que já tinha feito até então.

A mulher ainda foi obrigada a ficar de repouso pelo resto do dia. Aos poucos, parecia que conseguia voltar a se mexer direito, como se os ossos ainda estivessem descongelando. Mas ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, deitada naquela cama de hospital, a deixava extremamente irritada. Não gostava daquela idéia de mudar de lugar com os seus pacientes. Agora sentia na pele o desconforto dele. Na verdade, queria apenas voltar a trabalhar o quanto antes para esquecer que ainda estavam no inverno e que ainda havia perigo de cair naquelas águas geladas de novo. Só não queria esquecer… _dele_.

Por volta das oito da noite, conseguiu finalmente convencer os outros a deixarem-na ir embora. Explicou que se sentiria melhor em casa e, no status de médica, certamente saberia se cuidar sozinha em sua própria casa. Depois de trocar as roupas que uma amiga lhe trouxera no hospital, seguiu para casa, a pé uma vez mais. Primeiro, porque ainda estava cedo e tinha muito mais movimento na rua do que na hora que ela costumava voltar do hospital; segundo, porque queria passar por um certo lugar antes de ir para casa. A roupa parecia ainda mais quente agora que saíra do hospital, ou talvez a própria noite estivesse mais confortável do que as outras.

Depois de andar por algum tempo, observando a mesma grande movimentação que já conhecia das épocas festivas, alcançou o lugar em que estava interessada. Aquele parque estava realmente cheio de pessoas. Tinha que andar com cuidado, enquanto algumas crianças corriam apressadas de um lado pra outro, brincando de guerra de bolas de neve com outras crianças ou com os pais. Não demorou até alcançar a mesma pista de patinação. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver que estava interditada. Aquele mesmo buraco que se formara no chão ainda estava lá, e o gelo parecia mais instável agora. Devia ficar daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que fosse seguro patinar de novo. Bom, pelo visto, tudo estava indo contra ela naquele momento.

Não havia silêncio… não havia pista de patinação… então, certamente não havia um _príncipe de patins_. Suspirou, observando a pista por uns segundos, e quando estava prestes a dar meia volta para ir para casa, dormir, sua atenção foi chamada pelos pequenos flocos de neve que começavam a cair bem diante de seus olhos. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, vendo que mais e mais flocos continuavam a cair. Esqueceu todas as pessoas correndo e se divertindo ao seu redor e seguiu o percurso de um dos minúsculos flocos com os olhos, erguendo a mão para que este pousasse sobre sua mão, se dissolvendo rapidamente. Fechou a mão, sorrindo e voltando a olhar a pista. Realmente era impossível não lembrar dele olhando todo aquele branco asemelhando-se aos cabelos do homem.

– Achei que depois daquela madrugada, não voltaria aqui nem tão cedo.

Ela quase pulou de susto ao ouvir aquela voz se pronunciar bem atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente, sentindo os pés escorregarem no gelo, mas por sorte, conseguiu ficar em pé, sem precisar que _ele_ lhe ajudasse dessa vez, embora ele tivesse feito a menção de ajudá-la a ficar de pé.

– Se-Sesshoumaru! Eu… não achei que o encontraria aqui. – ela disse, sem raciocinar direito, completamente corada por encará-lo tão de perto.

– Não? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, como se advinhasse o porquê de ela ter ido até lá. A única sorte da mulher era que estava escuro para ele perceber o seu rubor.

– Bom… na verdade… eu queria agradecer. – ela falou, receosa. – Achei que aqui seria o único lugar que talvez pudesse encontrá-lo, por isso eu vim. Precisava agradecer por ter me salvado… _duas_ vezes.

Ele ficou uns segundos calado, parecia estar pensando no que falar. Rin estava olhando reto, na altura do peito dele, sem conseguir criar coragem para encará-lo de frente, pelo modo infantil como estava reagindo à presença dele.

– Parece que lembrou. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos, observando-a detalhadamente.

– Eh? – ela ficou a encará-lo por algum tempo, tentando pensar no que dizer. – Er… hai. Eu acho que quando eu era pequena, o choque foi um pouco grande demais pra lembrar do que tinha acontecido mesmo. Só sabia que a única coisa que podia lembrar era do medo daquelas pistas de novo.

– Isso é uma pena. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, levantando a cabeça para observar os flocos de neve que continuavam a cair demoradamente. – Você parecia gostar de patinar.

– Como você…? – ela não chegou a perguntar o "sabe", quando ele voltou a lhe encarar. Agora que estava pensando melhor, no dia em que caíra no gelo, estava sozinha na pista, e tinha ido sem o consentimento dos pais. Estava cedo também. Então, como ele a salvara a tempo?

– Acho que eu via você como a única pessoa despreocupada daquele lugar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, observando mais precisamente aquela cicatriz ao lado do rosto de Rin. Ele ergueu a mão, até que seus dedos, cobertos pela luva, tocassem a pele dela naquela marca. Rin estremeceu com o toque dele, esperando que ele concluísse o pensamento. – Todas as manhãs, eu a via patinando com os seus pais… mas naquela manhã, estava sozinha. A última coisa que pude me lembrar de você, antes que os médicos a levassem, era o sangue desse corte.

– Bom, parece que essa cicatriz não foi uma coisa de todo o ruim, no final das contas. – ela sorriu fracamente, desviando os olhos do dourado dos olhos dele.

– Não. – ele deslisou a mão pela pele dela, até alcançar seu queixo, fazendo-a virar o rosto para ele novamente, apenas ali, ela percebeu o quão ele estava perto. – Por causa dela, eu finalmente a reencontrei.

Rin arregalou levemente os olhos, sem acreditar no que realmente estava ouvindo. Na verdade, o tempo para associar as informações foi muito curto, de repente, sentia os lábios frios dele tocando os seus, num ato simples. Fechou os olhos com a sensação, e logo o beijo se aprofundara ao passo que ele lhe envolvia nos braços fortes, esquentando-a naquela noite fria. Ela apenas fez o que seus instintos diziam… envolveu-o pela cintura, retribuindo o beijo que parecia tão… surreal, afinal, realmente encontrara um tal _príncipe de patins_?

_**…**_

_Japão, 20 de Dezembro de 2018_

_Querido diário,_

_Finalmente chegamos no Japão para visitar vovô e vovó. E, como está nevando muito, papai disse que vai me levar pra patinar no gelo. Mamãe nunca me deixa patinar, parece que ela tem medo_…_ mas papai é corajoso, disse que mamãe vai acabar deixando, e agora que já estamos aqui, acho que vamos mesmo patinar._

_Queria saber porque mamãe tem tanto medo de patinar_…_ mas não tem problema, eu acho legal, é tão bonito ver as pessoas andando naqueles patins fininhos_…_ quero ser uma dançarina como aquelas mulheres bonitas um dia! E casar com um homem bonito como o meu papai!_

_Ah_…_ mamãe está chamando para jantar._

_Preciso ir_…

_Ja ne!_

**Fim**

**Bom, estou eu aqui, com uma one-short super-fluffy pra minha amiga querida, a Ankhy!**

**Ela está precisando de fluffy pra colorir a vida dela, então, espero que tenha gostado do presente! Foi o melhor que consegui fazer!**

**Agradecendo à Lis, que me deu a idéia do nada... não me perguntem, eu não lembro como a idéia surgiu, mas surgiu alguma coisa com gelo também! XD**

**Bom, acho que é só. Mais uma vez, espero que tenha gostado do presente simples, Ankhy, mas foi de coração. n.n**

**Beijinhos da Mitz e até a próxima fic.**

**Ah, e darei um jeito de atualizar Behind Your Eyes logo, que a Ankhy tava pedindo também! XD**

**Acho que agora é tudo, ja ne!**


End file.
